


Home at last

by Captainrexsbiggestho



Series: Fortunate Sons [8]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainrexsbiggestho/pseuds/Captainrexsbiggestho
Summary: Echo finally returns home but feels like things have changed too much.
Series: Fortunate Sons [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1154150
Kudos: 10





	Home at last

Echo didn’t realise just how long it would take for him to be home, it had been months in a military hospital, months that felt like years, Fives visited as much as he could, but with the combat heating up his visits were far between. Echo knew that Tup and Dogma had faked their ages too, he wrote letters to Rex asking how they were, asking if they were coping; in the back of his mind the ever present worry that his family might share his experience as a prisoner plagued him.

  
A few more weeks had passed, the doctors had fitted echo with a prosthetic arm, he was told he might get prosthetic legs once he was home, but he didn’t really trust the military enough to believe that. The feeling of the plane taking off was surreal, he wasn’t on a transport ship like the rest of the fighting men, but at least he’d be home quicker, Echo wanted nothing more than to be back with what was left of his family. The letters had said Jesse would pick him up and he could stay with Jesse and his Aunt and Uncle for as long as he needed. Echo’s parents had had him later in life and were much older than Jango and Kamina, his parents had passed on years ago. Not that it mattered to Echo, he’d spent most of his time with Fives anyway and his own parents had been cold and distant; Fives’ home was just as much his own. 

  
The drab green plane settled down on the tarmac with ease, the pressure change had given Echo a pounding headache on top of the dull pain that occasionally bothered him, at least he had a supply of meds that would see him through until he got home. Out the window the heat haze shimmered on the airstrip, he could see Jesse waiting at the entrance to the building. A moment later the orderly helped wheel Echo out of the plane, Echo felt his gut twist the moment he saw Jesse. He almost couldn’t bear to look him in the eyes; Jesse was clearly trying to put on a brave face, but Echo could see through it, he didn’t blame him, he felt like he was barely a man anymore.  
“Echo! Its good to see you home.” Jesse broke through the stifling silence  
“Good to finally be home, can’t wait to have Aunty Kamina’s roasted chicken when we get there” Echo realised being genuine came easier than he thought, the idea of a comforting food somewhat settled his anxiety.  
“You’re in luck, she’s making it for you, Dad is excited to see you too.” Jesse replied as he gently patted Echo’s shoulder pushing him through the doors and out to the waiting car.  
“Its ok Jesse, I’m not made of glass you wont hurt me.” Echo had felt how apprehensive Jesse’s simple gesture had been, But he knew how hard it was for Jesse to look at him.

It was only a short drive home, Jesse had tried to help Echo into the old beaten car, but Echo had insisted on doing it himself, Jesse stood back as Echo got out once they had arrived, now understanding his need to be self sufficient. The house was very much the same as he remembered it albeit now a little over grown, Jesse was the only one still left to help look after the place, Jango and Kamina now getting too advanced in years to do the maintenance. He wheeled himself over through the front gate, memories of playing in the garden with Fives when they were kids welling up in him, the very same football they had played with lay deflated and faded in the tall grass. He felt Jesse’s hands on the handles of his chair, he pulled his eyes away, looking to the front door, not sure if he was ready to meet his Aunt and Uncle like this.  
“Hey before we go in, don’t tell them where Tup and Dogma are, I know but they think the boys are working on the mainland ok?” Jesse said quietly as they reached the door.  
“I wont say a word. Its ok Jess”

  
The two pushed through the door, Echo was met with warm smells that reminded him of better times. The house was the same Aunty Kamina collected things from all over the world, trinkets and other things dotted the walls, paintings of the island as well as a few photos of the family proudly displayed. He made his way to the kitchen rolling in quietly, Kamina was standing at the bench slicing up vegetables, as usual wearing her favourite yellow dress.

  
“Aunty... I’m home.” Echo said only above a whisper he hadn’t realised just how unsteady his voice sounded. Kamina looked up in shock, quickly rounding the bench to embrace Echo, only she hesitated when she got to him stopping to take in his appearance, his prosthetic arm wasn’t obvious, but his missing legs and lack of weight certainly were. “Its ok you wont hurt me.” He opened his arms for her.   
“I’ve missed you so much” she had gotten down to his level, Echo felt her sob into his shoulder.   
“I missed you too Aunty.” He replied quietly.   
“Jango come out here one of our boys is home!” She called out, a moment later Jango was standing in the doorway, his hair considerably whiter since the last time Echo had seen him, an almost permanent sadness etched onto his weathered face. Jango barely skipped a beat, he embraced Echo tightly. Echo welcomed it, for the first time someone hadn’t been put off by his appearance, but of course Jango knew, hed fought in the last war and been wounded, he knew how it felt to have a life turned upside down in a matter of months, what it was like to have those who were closest to you too scared to offer a hug or a pat on the back, he knew Echo just wanted to feel normal.  
“Glad you’re home son, I’ve finally got someone to help me out around the place. But first lets get some food into you then you can go mow the lawns for me huh?” Jango said with a grin, anyone else would’ve taken what he had said in poor taste, but Echo cherished it. The four of them sat at the table, the food was the best thing Echo had even eaten. They laughed and talked long after the meal and for the first time since his capture Echo felt normal again.


End file.
